From nothing to a legendary Hero
by Freesoul296
Summary: Aris is a young heroine who lost everything, she fought forces of evil and defeated them. However, Aris was never ready nor aware of Prophecy that been told by Desert Sage of Gerudo before she even born. she also will be the attention of Hyrule Queen and Chieftain of Gerudo town.


**From nothing to a legendary Hero**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Zelda or the characters but I do own my characters and the things I made up as well ideas. This is a pure fan fiction so don't sue me.

Categories: F/F, Adventure, Romance, Supernatural, Slice of life, Drama.

Pairing: Zelda/ Riju/Female OC.

Note One: I am a fan of Legend of Zelda game but my favorite is Breath of the wild.

Note Two: I did edit the chapter using Grammarly to fix the spelling mistake as grammars if any been found.

Note Three: English is my second language

 **Chapter One: The beginning of the fall.**

It has been over 100 years since Hyrule most of it become ruins because of being called Calamity Ganon; people all over Hyrule suffered because of him. One of those people was a young girl who lost her mother and everything at age of 6. The young girl had grown to be a teenager in the age of 15. She was a very skilled fighter and very intelligent as well a terror for evil forces.

Her name was Aris, she became a leader and founder of a group known Hyrule fighters who fought evil forces of monsters. Aris was Hylian with black hair and long, elf-like ears. She has silver-blue eyes, her skin pale. She wore black dyed Hylian set armor, her blade made a special metal that never broken as well enchant with a spell as she owned an enchanted powerful bow and 20 arrows of 7 types of arrows. Aris was also a magic user.

Aris fought the monsters left and right along with her Hyrule fighters at same time Link and Zelda were fighting Calamity Ganon; there was bright light as everyone freeze watching as Calamity Ganon roared in agony and was defeated and sealed away Calamity Ganon once again.

Aris stabbed a monster "everyone we attack once at full force, it's time to finish those monsters." She yelled.

Everyone in Hyrule fighters group raised their weapons on the air and cheered when they all attack at once as Aris led the attack against the monsters.

Aris and her fighters fought monsters. They killed monsters but more monster kept on coming, Aris rode on her blue light horse with white mane and tail "everyone fallback and regroup." She called out as she rode leading her fighters away. After they regrouped, they gathered and form lines.

Aris watched the monsters gathering 'this is bad, I wish Gerudos, Zoras, Gorons, and Ritos join in.' she thought as she watched 'no time for that.' She shook her head "Archers, bow at ready." She ordered as she called out. the archers moved as they stood at the first line.

Aris looked at them then at the battlefield "prepare the fire arrows." She called as she took out her bow. Aris took an aim "FIRE." she ordered as she fired her fire arrow. The archers fired their fire arrows at the monsters.

Rain of fiery arrows fall down and hit monsters set them on fire, the monsters screamed in agony as they died of fire. However, more monsters still need to be killed.

"Load more arrows and take aim." Aris ordered, "at my command fire." She told them as she watched the archers loaded fire arrows and took aim "FIRE." She yelled.

The archers fired the arrows and more of monsters died on fire.

There were horns sounded, Aris looked to see warriors of Gerudos, Zoras, Gorons, and Ritos came to join the fight against the monsters along with Aris and her Hyrule fighters.

That battle took hours till finally Aris and her fighters and joined forces of warriors of Gerudos, Zoras, Gorons, and Ritos won the battle and everyone cheered at the victory.

At the same time; everyone heard that scream of agony before everyone saw it; Calamity Ganon has finally fallen and defeated which was the true victory for the people of Hyrule.

Months passed after Calamity Ganon sealed away and the fall of monsters army; the building of Hyrule castle and the city was complete and Queen was Zelda awhile Link is her knight.

Zelda held a meeting with leaders of Gerudos, Zoras, Gorons, and Ritos as she listened to their reports as well she learned about the great battle that took place during the fallen and sealed Calamity Ganon sealed. She heard about a young Hylian who black dyed of Hylian set gears and led a group of fighters known of Hyrule fighters as well she was able to convince Gerudos, Zoras, Gorons, and Ritos to join her in the battle against the monsters army.

However after the victory of that battle; the leader of Hyrule fighters disappeared and she was last seen; was riding away on a light blue horse.

After that meeting; the leaders left the throne room; Zelda went to her bedchamber and sighed. Zelda wished to meet that young hero.

Link stood there and looked at Queen, he knew that Zelda felt a bit down "I will look for her if you allow me your majesty?" he asked.

Zelda looked at Link "no Link, none able to find her no matter how much they research of her." She said, "it's like the girl doesn't want to be found." She added. Zelda was thinking about reports that the girl seemed to be moving from place to place as if she was looking for something or someone in which why the girl doesn't stay still in one place.

Lately; she appears at highland stable, she stayed there at night when she left the next day.

"I will set another group to look for her." Link told Zelda. Zelda nodded to him before he dismissed him, Link left Zelda's bedchamber.

At Gerudo Town…..

Riju was sitting on her throne room back at Gerudo Town as she dealt with the matter of her town and her people. A few days earlier a massager from Link came and she brought back chest that content The Thunder helm, The Scimitar of the seven sword and The Daybreaker Shield. As Link said that he will return them once Calamity Ganon sealed away as well a letter from Link.

Riju ordered her guards to take the chest that content The Thunder helm, The Scimitar of the seven sword and The Daybreaker Shield to put it back to the treasury room after she dismissed the messenger.

Riju read the letter awhile her personal bodyguard Buliara was standing next to her, Riju sighed as she looked rolled back the letter scroll "seemed Zelda and Link trying to find the leader of Hyrule fighters." She said, "But no matter how hard they trying, they couldn't find her." She added.

"Lady Aris seemed that she doesn't want to be found." personal bodyguard told the young Gerudo Chieftain.

"That is not it Buliara." Riju said, "I spoke to Aris when she came asking our aid to join the fight against monsters." She added.

"What did she say, Chieftain?" the tall bodyguard asked as she looked at young Chieftain sat on throne chair.

"She said after the fight is over against that demon and his army that she will go on a journey to look for someone important to her," Riju answered as she looked at her personal bodyguard.

Riju was thinking "but I wonder if she able to find what she is looking for." She wondered.

Later on that night; Riju was in her bedchamber as she opened her journal and started to write when she has done that, she let the ink dry, then she looked at the scroll that was left to her by desert Sage who wrote about a prophecy long time before Riju was even born. Riju took the scroll out and unroll it, she read it the lines of it.

 _Heed my words people of Hyrule; after the fall of evil… a world of peace shall start…at the era of the Golden Queen…_

 _The Golden Queen, the young chieftain Gerudo, and blue sliver eyed Hylian rider who ride on a blue light horse and led a band of fighters will be bonding together for life…_

 _Desert Sage of Gerudo._

Riju rolled the scroll back and put it back in the drawer of her desk 'this is about me, Zelda and Aris… I just wish I knew it was Aris from the beginning I wouldn't let her out of sight.' Riju sighed as she closed the journal after the ink dried and put back in the desk drawer next to the scroll and closed it. Riju walked and stood by the window, she looked at the starry night sky. She was thinking about if Aris was found, how it will be with Aris, Zelda and I since Desert Sage of Gerudo mentioned the three of us in his a prophecy.

Aris finally found a thread to what she was looking for, she reached ruins of the village that was her old home. She shivered as she saw her old home was in ruins, she rode her horse to the graveyard and pulled the reins which made her horse stopped. Her horse was restless for being in this place.

Aris smoothed her horse and she gently patted the neck "easy Azure." She said as her horse neighed "good girl." She said as she climbed down the saddle and let her horse alone "stay still Azure, I will be back." She said as she stepped into graveyard. She walked through on small cobblestone road, she saw names of people she knew written in graveyard last but not least was headstone which looked better than the rest of head gravestone, her eyes fell on the name which made Aris tear up, she stumble and fell on her knees "no." she covered her eyes as she started to sob.

When she calmed down from crying, she wiped her tears and looked again at the grave headstone and re-read, it was her mother name.

"Oh mama I am so sorry, I wasn't strong enough," Aris said as she looked at her mother's name. The headstone that spelled her mother name as well the year of birth and year of her death.

Aris started to tear up again; as she found her mother died when Aris was 11 years old, she read the reason of mother's death which was killed by Sliver Lynel as she defended people. Aris stood up and wiped her tears as she turned around and walked to entrance of graveyard, she took the reins of Azure and took one look at her mother's gravestone before she climbed back on and sat on saddle, she made a sound and a gentle kick which was a sign for Azure to started to walk away from the ruins of Aris's home.

As Aris rode on back of Azure, her mind was miles away from what she will do next, she has nothing, she has nowhere to go as she kept riding till she reached outskirt stable and stayed there for a few days, she was tired and needed to place to rest as well trying to figure things out of her herself.

Aris was sitting outside as she made up her mind to go back to where she stayed for few years; she remembered her adoptive mother who a Gerudo woman named Roham who was the innkeeper of Hotel Oasis.

Aris stood up and decided to go back to her current home or home she left to fight monsters. Aris went to the stable master and told him that she needed her horse, Azure. The stable master nodded as he handled the paperwork and told the stable boy to bring Azure out and saddled and ready for travel.

Aris made sure she has everything packed, she climbed on her horse's back and sat on the saddle, a gentle kick on Azure's side and Azure started to walk before Azure started to gallop after Aris signed that for Azure.

As soon as she reached Gerudo Canyon Stable, she let her horse rested before she boarded her horse then Aris picked up her things and decided to use a sand seal that she was able to catch before she rode it toward Gerudo town.

Once she was at the gates, she saw two guards at the front with spears. Aris picked her pack and set the sand seal free before she walked past the gates. The guards let her in since she was a vai.

Aris walked towards Hotel Oasis, once she got in, she could see her adopt mother Roham, and she smiled seeing her mother after a year and a few months away from home.

Roham looked to see a newcomer, she smiled "welcome traveler." She said "would like a stranded bed for 20 rupees?" she asked, "or a special spa service for…." She about to finish her question but her eyes widen when the traveler pulled the hooded town.

"Oh, my goddess." Roham couldn't believe her eyes "my sweet child you are back." She went from behind the counter and rushed to hug the young Hylian.

Aris smiled "good to see you mother." She said as she was hugged by her adopted mother, she hugged back.

Roham lifted Aris up on air before put her down and stepped away, she still has her hands on Aris's shoulders "well look at you." She smiled "you grown up." She added.

Aris smiled "It had been a year and few months since I was home, mother." She said.

"I know." Roham smiled "but there were rumors about you." She added.

"Rumors?" Aris asked.

"That not important now, I will tell you once you rest." Roham said, "your room is still the same when you left it." She told Aris.

Aris smiled "I will do that mother." With that, Aris picked her pack and went to her room.

A few hours later; Aris came out of her room after she rested, she wore the same outfit as the female of Gerudo, she looked to see her adopt mother talking to one of Gerudo royal guards. Both of her adopted mother and the royal guard looked at her.

"There you are, Aris," Roham said as she looked at her adopted daughter.

Aris saw there was something "is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, you have been summoning to meet Lady Riju at her castle." The royal guard said.

"When?" Aris asked.

"She orders to bring you right away." The royal guard said.

Aris nodded "lead the way." She told the royal guard who nodded and started to walk. Aris followed the royal guard towards the castle.

The next chapter…..


End file.
